Solo un deseo más
by Amry Marques
Summary: "Y así, quizás, solo quizás, en ese momento todos mis deseos se volvieron realidad." POV Usami Akihiko; One-shot; Románticos (UsamixMisaki)


**Notas de la Autora:**

 **¡Amry al habla! Este pense iba a ser un drabble pero~ me pase por 200 palabras aproximadamente así que es un one-shot muy corto xD**

 **Sin mas que decir;**

 **Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Nakamura**

 **Parejas: Románticos (UsamixMisaki)**

 **Advertencias: ESTA HISTORIA SE DESARROLLA EN LA BODA DE TAKAHIRO**

 ** _Canción_** ** _recomendada_ : Daidai Genome (Hatsune Miku)**

* * *

 **Solo un deseo más**

...

 _"Ama a quien te ama y contesta al que te llama"_

...

...

A veces me pregunto en que solía pensar, todas esas supersticiones estúpidas que conformaban mis esperanzas y vanos sueños, a pesar de saber eso la simple idea de un deseo me parecía tan maravillosa, recuerdo que la primera vez que me hablaron de ellos fue con la primera estrella de la noche, cerré los ojos con fuerza _"por favor, dame a alguien a quien amar"_ ese anhelo se quedó grabado por siempre en mi corazón, los deseos de cumpleaños fueron los siguientes, ¿Cuántos años habré desperdiciado en ti? Cada año, sin falta pedí _"quiero que alguien me ame"_ , mire expectante cada noche el programa del clima con la esperanza del anuncio de una estrella fugaz _"deseos sentir ese gran amor que leo en los libros"_ y aunque no era exactamente un creyente, de vez en cuando recurría a Dios para pedir que el destino te presentara ante mí, sin duda desee con una fe de la que pocos pueden presumir y sin embargo mientras te veo sonriendo, lleno de tanta ilusión y amor frente al altar me doy cuenta de que quizás, solo quizás no lo desee de la manera correcta, te encontré, eso es cierto, cada palabra que me decías era tan reconfortante, tan llena de la esperanza y la simple idea de poder ver todos los días tu sonrisa era la fuente de mi alegría.

Suspire, este tipo de pensamientos eran demasiado deprimente para ser sanos, no era lo normal en mí, yo no era así, simplemente a veces mi corazón era demasiado sincero, lo había entendido, tú no eres para mí, no importa cuánto te espere, ese amor que yo te quiero dar, tú se lo has dado a alguien más, aun así, me convertí en tu mejor amigo, con eso me basta, mi vida puede ser soportable si tu estas a mi lado, sonriendo, tu mirada se desvió por un momento de la novia y se encontró con la mía.

" _Suficiente, ya lo entendí"_

Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir y apreté con fuerza mis parpados mientras te dejaba observar solo una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro, quizás no estabas realmente atento o soy un excelente actor, nunca lo sabré, pero te diste por satisfecho y regresaste toda la atención a la que ahora llamabas tu esposa.

-¿Se te ha metido algo en los ojos? - pregunto con complicidad el chico que se sentaba a lado mío - si lo deseas puedo fingir sentirme mal, así podrías salir de aquí para dejar de fingir que estas bien.

\- Tu hermano se preocuparía si hiciéramos eso - le respondí en un suspiro - hoy es su día especial, no hay que causarle ninguna molestia

Misaki era la única familia cercana a Takahiro de manera que solo él y yo nos encontrábamos en la mesa principal, no había necesidad de hablar y el silencio se estableció entre nosotros, , teniendo una vista perfecta de los novios paseando por todo el salón recibiendo todas las felicitaciones de los invitados, mire por un segundo al castaño que se encontraba a lado mío, una sonrisa se asomó en mi rostro al verle comer de manera desganada, sus mente parecía estar en otro lugar y por la manera en que suspiro antes de voltearme a ver supe que yo era el causante de su comportamiento, _"¿Por qué te preocupabas tu por mí?"_ pensé mientras te veía girar rápidamente al momento en que chocaron nuestras miradas, tus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo carmesí, _"No tiene sentido, por más que oculto a los demás mis sentimientos de manera efectiva tu puedes ver atreves de mí en un segundo"_ Parecía ser alguien especial, no me importaría acercarme más a ese amable castaño, de hecho _"quizás debí enamorarme de ti"_ pensé mientras te veía sacar tu celular solo para disimular tu nerviosismo

-¡ah! ¡Son las 11:11! - declaraste de pronto emocionado

-¿Y eso que tiene de emocionante? - un disimulado puchero se formó en tus labios

-Dicen que si pides un deseo a esta hora, se te haré realidad - pude ver en tus ojos que te avergonzaste de lo infantil que sonaba la idea, pero la decisión era más fuerte, de verdad debes tener algo que quieras - ahora silencio, que tengo que pedir un deseo - cerraste los ojos y murmuraste de manera tan baja que tuve que leer tus labios para entender que decías _"deseo que alguien me ame como Usagi ama a mi hermano"_

Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo _"está bien"_ le sonreí a la nada, con la idea de que así el destino podría escucharme _"lo entiendo"_

Y así, quizás, solo quizás, en ese momento todos mis deseos se volvieron realidad.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Amry ama hacer cosas semi tristes, es un hecho, lo anuncio la ONU (? hahaha**

 **¡Espero les haya gustado! Se reciben reviews~**


End file.
